User blog:Michael McKay/Wrestling Greats
Randy Savage March 27, 1988 - April 2, 1989 After Andre the Giant attempted to sell the WWE Championship to “Million Dollar Man” Ted DiBiase, President Jack Tunney vacated the title and set up a 14-man tournament to determine the new, undisputed champion. Savage went through “The Natural” Butch Reed, Greg “The Hammer” Valentine and One Man Gang before meeting up with DiBiase in the finals. DiBiase was coming off a bye in the semifinals, while Savage was nailed with a foreign object in his match with One Man Gang. Andre the Giant was in DiBiase’s corner and during the match Hollywood Hogan joined Miss Elizabeth in support of Savage. During the match, Andre went after Savage, which distracted the referee. This gave Hogan the opportunity to hit DiBiase with a chair, which then set up the flying elbow drop from Savage for the win. Hogan helped Savage win the WWE Championship, but one year later the two would meet at WrestleMania V when the Mega Powers exploded. Randy Savage April 5, 1992 - Sept. 1, 1992 After it was announced that Ric Flair would be defending his WWE Championship against “Macho Man” Randy Savage at WrestleMania VIII, Flair announced the shocking revelation that he had dated Miss Elizabeth before Savage had. He even showed pictures of the two of them together in personal settings away from the ring. Savage claimed that it was impossible such a relationship occurred and defended his woman’s honor. With all of this animosity building up, it only made their match at WrestleMania even more of a classic. The action spilled to the outside during mid-match and Flair was busted wide open. Flair came back, though, and started working on Savage’s knee. He got a little cocky and started taunting Miss Elizabeth. Savage took advantage of the situation and rolled up Flair, with a handful of tights, and got the win and his second WWE Championship. Ultimate Warrior April 1, 1990 - Jan. 19, 1991 Ultimate Warrior was the Intercontinental Champion and it didn’t look like anyone would be able to take him down. Then, at the Royal Rumble, he came face to face with Hollywood Hogan. Hogan, along with a couple of other Superstars, eliminated Ultimate Warrior, but it wouldn’t be the last time they would meet. They formed a tag team to take on Mr. Perfect and The Genius for an edition of Saturday Night’s Main Event, but the tag team would be short lived. The two Superstars got along well enough, but the two were slated to meet at WrestleMania VI in an Intercontinental Championship vs. WWE Championship match at the SkyDome in Toronto. The crowd was divided as both Superstars were beloved by fans everywhere. After back and forth action, Ultimate Warrior was able to hit his patented Gorilla Press Slam and Splash, but Hogan was able to kick out at two. Hogan then hit his big boot, but missed the leg drop. Ultimate Warrior hit another splash and finally got the pin as he became both the Intercontinental and WWE Champion. He would have to vacate the Intercontinental Championship, but he held onto the WWE Championship until the Royal Rumble in January, 1991. Randy Savage Feb. 8, 1986 - March 29, 1987 Randy "Macho Man" Savage first faced Santana for the Intercontinental Championship in October of 1985 and won by a countout. He later received a rematch on Feb. 8 at the Boston Garden, and certainly made the most of it. Escorted to the ring by the lovely Miss Elizabeth, Savage used a foreign object to knock out the champ, taking his Intercontinental Championship in the process. Ultimate Warrior Aug 29, 1988 - April 2, 1989 The Honky Tonk Man went on to become one of the most successful Intercontinental Champions in WWE history, as he held the title for 14 months and 27 days. Unfortunately for Honky Tonk Man, though, he lost the championship in the shortest amount of time in WWE history. Honky Tonk Man’s opponent was supposed to have been Brutus Beefcake, but due to an injury, a replacement had to be named. Ultimate Warrior, a relative newcomer, stormed the ring, and took it right to the champ. A gorilla press slam, splash and 10 seconds later a new Intercontinental Champion was crowned. Rick Rude April 2, 1989 - Aug. 28, 1989 The Ultimate Warrior fended off challenger after challenger with his amazing strength and never-ending intensity. Then came along “Ravishing” Rick Rude. Rude challenged the Warrior to a Super Pose-down at the Royal Rumble. Frustrated with the fans favoring the Warrior, Rude attacked his nemesis and choked him out. This incident led to a match at WrestleMania V, and with the help of his manager Bobby “The Brain” Heenan, Rude came away with the Intercontinental Championship. Ultimate Warrior Aug 28, 1989 - April 1, 1990 Four months after losing the Intercontinental Championship to Rick Rude in controversial fashion, the Ultimate Warrior was out to gain revenge. In the highly-anticipated rematch, "Rowdy" Roddy Piper made his way down to ringside and distracted Rude. The Warrior capitalized and hit a running shoulderblock followed by his usual press slam and splash to regain the Intercontinental Championship. The dominating Warrior never actually lost the Intercontinental Championship. Rather, he was forced to vacate it after defeating Hollywood Hogan for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania VI. Mr. Perfect April 23, 1990 - Aug. 27, 1990 Mr. Perfect debuted in WWE in the middle of 1988 and immediately began racking up win after win. He then seized a golden opportunity after the Ultimate Warrior had to vacate the Intercontinental Championship after winning the WWE Championship. A tournament was held to crown a new champion. In the finals, Mr. Perfect defeated former Intercontinental Champion Tito Santana to win his first IC title. Mr. Perfect Nov. 19, 1990 - Aug. 26, 1991 Mr. Perfect was on a man on a mission after his defeat to the Texas Tornado in August. He got his rematch on an edition of WWE Superstars, and this time he had time to prepare. Mr. Perfect proved why he really was absolutely perfect, and regained his Intercontinental Championship in Rochester, N.Y. Randy Savage Nov. 26, 1995 - Dec. 27, 1995 To fill the vacant WCW Championship, the WCW Executive Committee organized the first-ever World War 3 Battle Royal to determine a new champion. The concept of the match was slightly different than most Battle Royals; 60 men would battle in three rings (20 in each); when half the field was eliminated, the remaining 30 would converge in one ring, and the last man standing would be declared the winner and new WCW World Champion. After surviving 59 other competitors, Randy Savage earned a controversial victory to win his first WCW Championship. After Hulk Hogan tossed Giant, Sting and Lex Luger over the top rope in one shot, Giant pulled Hogan out under the bottom rope. Technically, Hogan wasn’t eliminated, but the referees determined he was out because they didn’t see it. Savage then eliminated the One Man Gang to be the last man in the ring, earning the victory and the gold. Randy Savage Jan. 22, 1996 - Feb. 11, 1996 One month after Ric Flair pretty much stole the WCW Championship away from him, Randy Savage was able to win a rematch on Monday Nitro to regain the gold. Just like at Starrcade, Arn Anderson and Jimmy Hart were at ringside to try to help the champion. This time, however, Anderson’s interference backfired, as he accidentally nailed Flair with brass knuckles. Savage’s good friend, Hulk Hogan, came out to take care of Anderson and former manager Hart, allowing Savage to scale the top rope. He crushed Flair with his signature flying elbow, and that was enough to earn Savage the pinfall and his second WCW Championship. Randy Savage April 19, 1998 - April 20, 1998 At Spring Stampede in 1998, Randy Savage defeated Sting in a No Disqualification Match for the WCW Heavyweight Championship. Savage was able to get the win when fellow nWo member Kevin Nash delivered the Jackknife Powerbomb to Sting. Randy Savage July 11, 1999 - July 12, 1999 Randy Savage went on a quest to snatch the WCW World Championship away from Kevin Nash in the summer of 1999. In June, Savage’s alliance with Sid Vicious was revealed as Sid attacked Nash during his match with Savage. At The Great American Bash, Savage finally took the gold in a unique tag team encounter between Nash & Sting and Sid & Savage where any man that pinned Nash would be named WCW Champion. Curt Hennig Sept. 15, 1997 - Dec. 28, 1997 Competing as Mr. Perfect, Curt Hennig was considered one of the greatest Intercontinental Champions of all time. Then injury appeared to cut his amazing career short. Luckily for Hennig, however, doctors gave him a second chance at an in-ring career. It was in WCW that he shined in his second chance. Hennig shined brightest in September 1997 when he defeated Steve McMichael for the United States Championship on Monday Nitro. Rick Rude Nov. 19, 1991 - Dec. 1992 When it comes to the United States Championship, Rick Rude is considered one of the greatest title holders of all time. Rude defeated Sting in November 1991. He went on to hold the championship for over one year. It wasn't until he was forced to vacate the championship due to injury that the title was taken from around his waist. Roddy Piper Feb. 8, 1999 - Feb. 21, 1999 More than 15 years after last winning the United States Championship with a win over Greg Valentine, Roddy Piper did it again. This time, his victim was Bret Hart, the same man that beat him for the Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania VIII, while both men competed in WWE. Roddy Piper Jan. 19, 1992 - April 5, 1992 Just days after winning the Intercontinental Championship, The Mountie had to defend the title against "Rowdy" Roddy Piper. Hot Rod began the match brawling and The Mountie tried to counter it with traditional wrestling holds. After an Irish Whip sent The Mountie into his manager Jimmy Hart, Piper was able to slap on the Sleeper Hold and put his adversary to sleep. The crowd erupted as Piper won his first, and only championship in WWE. Ric Flair & "Rowdy" Roddy Piper Nov. 5, 2006 - Nov. 13, 2006 WWE fans voted between three of sports-entertainment's greatest Legends - Sgt. Slaughter, "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes and "Rowdy" Roddy Piper" - to determine who would team with Ric Flair to collide with the Spirit Squad at Cyber Sunday. WWE Hall of Famer Roddy Piper received the majority of votes and for the first time ever in WWE, Piper teamed with Flair to compete for tag team gold. The young, brazen Spirit Squad could not endure the wily ring veterans and the unique pairing of Flair and Piper captured the World Tag Team Championship at the most interactive event in sports-entertainment history. Category:Blog posts